Episode 22 As I Lay Dying/Image Gallery
Eduardo drops the cigarette.jpg Yut Lung plays chess.jpg Ash shocks.jpg Blanca walks past Yut-Lung.jpg Alex tells Eiji and the others I'll follow the truck.jpg Ash stabs one of Colonel Foxx's men.jpg Ash and the others get captured.jpg Ash looks at the cigarette.jpg Ash looks back at Colonel Foxx.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx I don't go around carving out eyes from people who are still alive.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx I'd rather kiss a slug than join hands with you.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx I'll resist with my entire soul.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx stop, get your hands off me!.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx suit yourself.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx those who hate me call me the devil, the reaper, whatever.jpg Ash's shirt gets ripped from Colonel Foxx.jpg Cain tells Sing and the others we need to contact Ash and take action from inside and out.jpg Colonel Foxx blows some smoke.jpg Colonel Foxx pulls out a knife.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash a young boy with such an innocent face.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash but it's graceful and beautiful.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash a wild demon of the forests that the jungle dwellers dread the most.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash don't worry about them. Dr. Mannerheim will take good care of them.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash I'd worry about myself if I were you.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash I'll take over the shady business so you won't have to soil your hands.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash join me, and the world will be ours.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash now, ready to talk.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash the Corsican Foundation has deeply penetrated the heart of the US.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash the son of a distinguised man shouldn't speak like that.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash well then.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash why do you resist the monsieur.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash you'll change your mind.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash you'll tell me, won't you. As a sign of our partnership.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash your knees will give way, and you won't be able to move.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash you're like a leopard.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash you're still powerless against that curse.jpg Colonel Foxx tells his men keep your eyes on him. Get your revenge if you want.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Max too bad, but the international laws don't apply to us.jpg Eiji, Sing, and Jessica look at Ash and the others.jpg Kong gets struck by one of Colonel Foxx's men.jpg Max tells one of Colonel Foxx's men soldiers shouldn't treat hostages like that.jpg One of Colonel Foxx's men gets a knife through the head.jpg One of Colonel Foxx's men tells Ash have some water.jpg One of Colonel Foxx's men tells Ash still knocked out. It seems like you got some loving from the colonel.jpg One of Colonel Foxx's men tells him a call from the monsieur.jpg One of the ropes break off of Ash.jpg Sing tells Eiji and the others 4 inside.jpg Ash on rampage.png Eiji is glad that Ash is alright.png Ash looks at Eiji.png Alex tells Ash yeah, pretty big too.jpg Ash and the others start breathing heavily.jpg Ash and the others look at Eiji.jpg Ash becomes shocked to see Eiji get shot.jpg Ash calms down from Eiji's hug.jpg Ash feels Eiji's hug as he shakes.jpg Ash gives Eiji a look.jpg Ash listens to Eiji telling him I didn't want to make you hold a gun anymore.jpg Ash shakes in Eiji's arms.jpg Ash shoots John Lee.jpg Ash shoots Lao's hand.jpg Ash smacks Cain's hand away.jpg Ash starts shooting at the door.jpg Ash tells Alex construction work.jpg Ash tells Cain sorry, it's nothing.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx face me.jpg Ash tells Eiji and the others we've got to get out of here.jpg Ash tells Eiji and the others you idiots why did you come back.jpg Ash tells Eiji how y'all doing.jpg Ash tells Eiji I wanted to be like you, too.jpg Ash tells Eiji I won't take no for an answer.jpg Ash tells Eiji Ibe-san.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'll only cause trouble for you, too.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'm a-okay.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'm not so sure. Vowels are the key to Japanese, right.jpg Ash tells Eiji I-zu-mo.jpg Ash tells Eiji okay, sure. This time, huh.jpg Ash tells Eiji sa-yo-na-ra.jpg Ash tells Eiji the blood of the innumerable people I killed.jpg Ash tells Eiji you sure were something last time, big bro.jpg Ash points to the paper and tells Eiji what's this.jpg Ash tells himself Eiji... Eiji!.jpg Ash tells Jessica as long as we have this, Max is safe.jpg Ash tells Jessica I'd be dead long before now now if it took me that long.jpg Ash tells Jessica yeah, I was. You want to know if I was raped, right.jpg Ash tells Lao I was caught, too.jpg Ash tells Lao and the others don't get in my way anymore.jpg Ash tells Lao and the others nothing better to do.jpg Ash tells Sing all the time.jpg Ash tells Sing and the others they're sure to contact us.jpg Ash tells Sing nah.jpg Ash tells Sing out of my way!.jpg Ash tells Steven I have some bad news. Dino caught Max.jpg Ash watches Eiji faint and tells himself Eiji.jpg Ash watches Eiji fall right in front of him.jpg Ash watches Eiji slowly fall.jpg Blanca looks at the corner of his eye to see Yut-Lung.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung I'm just curious.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung I'm not sure anymore.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung it is because I was hiding nothing.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung thank you, sir.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung you may be right.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung you mustn't kill Eiji Okumura.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash we'll meet again. Don't forget what I said.jpg Cain tells Ash show me your wounds.jpg Cain tells Lao and the others he's right. If you're not serious about this, get out.jpg Cain tells Lao there were more than 20 of them. All pros, too.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Golzine forgive me. I was just being curious.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Golzine is that so.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Golzine nothing in this world is flawless, or so you say.jpg Colonel Foxx tells himself unbelievable. After how much I damaged him.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Max we need you to be a bit more obedient.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Max you should thank the boy.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Max you won't be laughing anymore.jpg Eiji and the others hear gunshots.jpg Eiji and the others run up to Ash.jpg Eiji becomes shy after hearing Ash call him big bro.jpg Eiji closes his eyes as he hugs Ash.jpg Eiji faints.jpg Eiji reaches his hands out to Ash.jpg Eiji tells Ash as if I would! You know that better than anybody.jpg Eiji tells Ash but not this time, I promise.jpg Eiji tells Ash good....jpg Eiji tells Ash I don't want to make you fight anymore.jpg Eiji tells Ash I wish I could take your place.jpg Eiji tells Ash I'd do anything for you.jpg Eiji tells Ash in the end, we all have to rely on you again.png Eiji tells Ash of course. You'll get it down just like that.jpg Eiji tells Ash sa-yo-u-na-ra.jpg Eiji tells Ash watch out!.jpg Eiji tells Ash who taught you those phrases.jpg Eiji tells Ash you can be reborn. You can be free.jpg Eiji tells Ash you can do anything.jpg Eiji tells Ash you had to, or you would've been killed.jpg Eiji tells Ash you think I'd care.jpg Eiji tells Ash you're safe....jpg Eiji tries opening his eyes.jpg Golzine tells Colonel Foxx his sentimentalism is his shortcoming.jpg Golzine tells Colonel Foxx I must recover that data, no matter what it takes.jpg Golzine tells Colonel Foxx why do you ask.jpg Golzine tells Mannerheim nothing in this world is flawless.jpg Jessica hears Ash yelling.jpg Jessica looks at Ash.jpg Jessica puts her hand on her head.jpg Jessica tells Ash all we can do is expose his connections with the government officials.jpg Jessica tells Ash an unheard of scandal.jpg Jessica tells Ash how can you be so calm about it.jpg Jessica tells Ash how long will they come for us.jpg Jessica tells Ash if this gets released, it would throw the White House into an uproar.jpg Jessica tells Ash it took me 6 months to get back up on my feet.jpg Jessica tells Ash that day, were you....jpg John Lee and Shao Ti get ready to kill Eiji.jpg John Lee and Shao Ti look back at Yut-Lung.jpg Jessica tells the others hey, this is not the time for this.jpg John Lee shoots Eiji in the chest.jpg John Lee steps into the room with a gun.jpg Lao and the others look back at Ash.jpg Lao starts running away from Sing.jpg Lao tells Ash if you knew, why didn't you help them.jpg Lao tells Cain and his men don't act like you aren't.jpg Lao tells Cain since when are you Ash's shadow.jpg Lao tells Sing I just want you to become the king of downtown.jpg Lao tells Sing I'll never acknowledge him, no matter what you say.jpg Lao tells Sing Shorter was never submissive towards Ash.jpg Lao tells Sing you're our boss, not him.jpg Lao tells Yut-Lung Eiji Okumura....jpg Lao tells Yut-Lung I can't kill a guy who hasn't done anything.jpg Lao tells Yut-Lung why do I have to kill that little amateur kid.jpg Max starts laughing at what Colonel Foxx told him.jpg Mannerheim tells Golzine yes, the security system will be flawless this time.jpg One of Cain's men tells Lao you're asking for it.jpg One of Colonel Foxx's men kicks Max in the face.jpg One of Colonel Foxx's men tells him enemy attack. Numbers unkown.jpg One of the guys tells the men yes, a lady and a young boy. Just this morning.jpg One of the men lifts the lid off the box.jpg Shao Ti gets shot by Ash.jpg Shao Ti looks at John Lee's body.jpg Sing and Cain hear Ash yelling.jpg Sing gets mad at Ash.jpg Sing stands in front of Shao Ti's body.jpg Sing tells Ash and the others we'll be safe here.jpg Sing tells Ash have you ever regretted becoming a boss.jpg Sing tells Ash stop, he's already dead!.jpg Sing tells Ash you call yourself a boss, right.jpg Sing tells Lao he's on a totally different level.jpg Sing tells Lao I didn't have a choice.jpg Sing tells Lao if we don't fight back now, we'll forever be expendable tools.jpg Sing tells Lao I'm sick of being compared to someone who's already dead.jpg Sing tells Lao shut up! It doesn't matter who's boss.jpg Sing tells Lao they were caught. Them and about 10 others.jpg Sing yells Shao Ti.jpg Some of Cain and Sing's men get excited to see them.jpg Steven tells Ash I heard you saved me. Thanks.jpg Steven tells Ash what.jpg The men become stoked about what the guy told them.jpg The mental health facility being rebuilt.jpg Yut-Lung hesitates on seeing Blanca walk by him.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca a real heartless monster.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca but they might be able to kill Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca depending on your answer, I may not forgive you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca don't go.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca goodnight.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca it's my aspiration in life to fight tooth and nail with such a monster.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca Pier 4. The warehouse by the fish market.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca we go back a long way.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca we still have 2 more scorpions.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca you don't even know where they are. It's futile.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca you don't now.jpg Yut-Lung tells John Lee and Shao Ti Ash is always by that Japanese boy's side.jpg Yut-Lung tells John Lee and Shao Ti I'm not hearing any good news.jpg Yut-Lung tells John Lee and Shao Ti you might be able to get Ash, too.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao he concerns you no longer.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao I'll have other things for you to do for me.jpg Yut-Lung turns his back away from Blanca.jpg Ash & Eiji look at each other.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries